Dexter (Flipper and Lopaka)
Dexter is the main antagonist of the 1999 Australian animated series Flipper and Lopaka. He is a gigantic, manipulative octopus whose plan is to rule the sunken city of Quetzo after the death of King Dextorian (the ruler of Quetzo when it was a terrestrial palace in ancient times) and get rid of the air-breathing heroes. However, Dexter is eventually very notorious in an attempt to rule the city of Quetzo and trying to stop Lopaka, Flipper, along with his friends Ray, Ottie, and Puffy, and the other residents of Quetzo. Dexter is assisted by the four henchmen to stop Flipper and his friends: three brainless sharks and a green sea snake named Serge. Like many characters in the show, he was voiced by Keith Scott. Personality Very devious, fraudulent, and manipulative, Dexter is a notorious octopus who tries to rule the city of Quetzo. One of his most despicable plans is when he tries to get rid of the citizens of Quetzo with many of his diabolical and cruel plans. However, his sister, Dolores, dislikes him when Dexter is being very legendary, opprobrious, and disreputable. However, he always fails when Flipper and Lopaka foil his plans and is eventually defeated. Several examples of Dexter and his villainous plans have been notable examples. Appearance Dexter is a gigantic purple octopus with light blue spots, lavender lips, and yellow eyes. Like all octopuses, Dexter has eight tentacles. Examples of Villainy Season 1 *'Flipper and the Volcano:' Dexter tries to erupt the volcano of the island of Illoka after having attracted nasty citizens (sharks, barracudas, anglerfish, etc.) into Quetzo. *'Flipper and the Circus:' Takes the Illokans' circus equipment required for the New Year celebration with a circus. With the equipment stolen, Dexter puts up his own circus, forcing Lopaka to go replace the stolen equipment after the Illokans accuse him for stealing the equipment. After foiling his circus show, the citizens of Quetzo form an angry mob and take away his money. Season 2 *'Fire and Ice:' Prevents Flipper and his allies from trying to reach the volcanic crystal that spreads lava when activated. Season 3 *'Bad Boy, Flipper:' He hypnotizes Flipper to get rid of Lopaka, his allies, and Ultra the pink dolphin. With the amulet of hypnosis broken, he also even helps remove the rock that activated a geyser that lead to the volcano in which Bolo is trying to prove to be the bravest to enter the volcano. This is an example of a redeemed villain. *'Dexter's Demons:' Activates a gargoyle statue named "Stony" to summon all the gargoyles to scare all the citizens of Quetzo. However, when he touches Stony (even when Stony says, "Don't touch!"), the gargoyles turn against him, which makes an example of Evil vs. Evil. Gallery Images Dexter.jpg|Dexter and Serge Trivia *In the season 3 episode "Dexter's Demons", Dexter activates a cursed gargoyle named "Stony" (the secondary antagonist) to summon all the gargoyles to scare the citizens of Quetzo. Even though the gargoyles are the central antagonists of the episode, they and Stony turn against him. This makes an example of Evil vs. Evil. *Even though Flipper rescued him several times, Dexter still turns against him. This is most likely hypocritical, since Dexter betrays him for trying to get rid of him alongside Lopaka, even though Flipper rescued him from danger. de:Dexter (Flipper & Lopaka) Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Supremacists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Successful Category:Extravagant Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Brainwashers Category:Titular Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Extortionists Category:Polluters Category:Usurper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extremists Category:Hegemony Category:Big Bads